Copycat
by ToxicTenshi
Summary: Despite the vision that Alice had shown Aro I could still see the desire in Aro's eyes-the anger that he couldn't get what he wanted. I knew to prevent future conflict he needed to be pacified. And who knows? This may be the challenge I've been waiting for. "Hey, how about a trade?" If things go well I may get to know that cute brunette I had my eye on as well. Alec/Oc


I'm back! Ello! With my technically first ever Twilight Oc fic! I say technically only because this popped in my head a few days ago and I had to get it down. Also I have 2 other Twilight Oc stories I plan on getting out soon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the Ocs, namely Nat.

Fair warning I go by the movies, other fics, and Wiki. I haven't read the books. At first I planned on it being an Aro/Oc fic but after I thought my Oc up I decided she's better suited for Alec. So this is **Alec/Oc**!

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typos I did not spot.

I was going to do a chapter but nowadays I can't help but do intros/prologues first so here it is,** Copycat**!

* * *

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

The pain...dear god the pain, it was agonizing, immense, and seemingly unending. And it was all I felt. I didn't have time to call for help, get up and run, or even feel sorry for myself for being in this position. All my mind could focus on was the **pain**.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

"Ngh, gah-AHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

My body convulsed and seized on the wet filthy ground of the alleyway I was in. Tears came from my eyes in endless streams and my throat was going raw from the shrieks that I couldn't help but emit. My insides felt like they were boiling-being liquefied...as if I had downed a great big dose of sulfuric acid like it was vodka. And it was spreading...I could tell it was spreading. What it was I wasn't sure but all I knew was the pain-the _burning_- was crawling and inching its way to the deepest recesses of my being. Like some sort of poison...some sort of _venom_.

God. I had never been through such pain. At least never like this. I mean I broke my leg once, got a tattoo, got in a fight, and had a concussion or two. Oh! And I once got shot-well sort of, it grazed my arm. But it hurt.

Yet nothing, NOTHING would ever compare to this. Not anything I've experienced, or people I've seen experience (and I worked at a hospital once)could compare to this. I can't think of anything. Not one thing.

"AHHHHH...AHH...AHH!" My screams were now coming out in shorter intervals as I could almost feel the blood clogging my throat that I had shouted hoarse. The tears however, kept coming.

Just when I thought I wouldn't get a reprieve, _she_ came.

"Shhh, shhh..." Despite the fact my normal self would like to rip this person a new one for even trying to make me be quiet when I was going through this I felt...slightly happy for some reason. Even as her hand covered my mouth to stifle my cries no anger came through the pain. "I know. It hurts. I wish I could steal the pain away from you, endure it for you but I cannot. You must bear it."

_Why?_ I found myself asking mentally. Why can't she take the pain away? _Please_, take it away! Just make it stop! Please!

Even with my sight shrouded by fogginess due to my torment I could still feel the sadness radiating off her in waves. "Shhhh." she repeated. And while her one hand masked my screams the other came to my forehead, stroking the bangs out of the way to touch my sweat-drenched brow.

Oh god, I loved it. While it wasn't too much compared to the skyrocketing amounts of pain I felt it was _something_. Her hand was cold, so so cold in contrast to my burning skin and I loved it. To feel something –however small- other than this pain. Not only that but her presence. The mere fact that I wasn't alone during this, whatever I was going through, was comforting, relieving, and made me want to cry out in thanks, if it weren't for the fact I already was crying that is.

"Ah..." I let out a soft muffled whimper, having no strength left to scream anymore.

"It's ok. It will be ok. I'm here." Her voice was so nice. Angelic even. Yeah, she was my angel-here to guide me to heaven, paradise, wherever I shall go once this kills me. And I was pretty sure it would kill me. How could it not?

"I know this is...tormenting. But it will not last, I swear it. Just bear it for now. Be strong. It will end. And when it does I'll be here. I'll take care of you, I promise." Her sweet voice seemed to sing to me.

Even through the pain, by some miracle, I managed a nod and the faintest, "O-ok."

She smiled. I didn't see it, but I could feel it.

She would be there for me. I wouldn't be alone. And this wasn't lasting she said, it would end eventually. When, I did not know. All I knew was when it stopped, when I awoke- she'd be there for me. My angel. My savior. And as I would find out soon...

...**my maker**.

...

...

This was only the beginning.

It was how I became something out of legend, scary stories, and fairytales-hell movies!

It was how I gained new friends and new family.

It was how I went from Nat the slightly crazy and spontaneous city girl to Copycat Nat the** vampire**!

Oh...and it was also how I gained the attention of and joined-by freewill mind you I swear!- the very big and prestigious clan with slightly homicidal tendencies: the Volturi.

Heh. I never said my crazy went away when I turned into a vampire did I?

* * *

So yes. That was just a quick intro. I want to get the first chapter out probably tomorrow or the next day.

Please follow, fav, and review! Hopefully we'll see some Oc and Alec action soon eh?


End file.
